Family Game Night
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Alfred comes over for a family game night with his bro, Mattie. I know it sounds innocent but it ain't so be ware.
1. Twister

Canada was hoping for a relaxing evening with his polar bear named Kuma….Kuma-something. He could never remember. But it didn't matter at the moment, he was just going to sit back in his favourite arm chair, watch some television while sipping on some maple syrup (yes he was drinking straight syrup) and if things went as planned a little 'quality time' with himself. All of this was guaranteed, that is until a loud knock on his door was heard.

The Canadian rolled his eyes. "That could only be one person…" He sluggishly walked to the door and opened it wide. "Hello Alfred…" The American perked up and bounced on his heels. "Howdy Mattie! Can I come in?" Alfred pushed past his brother without an answer and plopped down on his couch. "Jeez could you be anymore rude?" Canada remarked.

"Aww come on Mattie, I knew you would say yes anyway." He flashed his famous smile. "Its just that I don't get to see you nearly as much as I would like and I want to suggest we have a family game night!"

Canada felt bad that he seemed to be neglecting his brother so he might as well go along and invite their parents. "Okay! Sounds like fun!" He grabbed the phone and dialed England's number which was welcomed by a loud ring.

Alfred turned his head in confusion. "Hey what are you doin?" "Just inviting England and France to play." The American lunged for the phone, knocking them both on the floor. The small crackle at the other end of the line was followed by a very British "Hello? Matthew, is that you?" The American clicked the end call button.

"Hey! What was that for?!" "Matt when I said family game night I meant just us. I would like more time alone with the two of us." Matthew rubbed his head. "Oh. I guess I misunderstood. Sorry. By the way, can you get off of me now?" The American chuckled sheepishly and blushed as he stood up.

They both jumped as the phone rang. "Its from England. He must be worried." Alfred smirked at this and stole the phone from his brother. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" "Just havin' a little fun!"

The answer call button was pressed as America brought the phone up to his ear. "City Morgue, how may I help you?"

"YOU BLOODY WANKER! WHY DID YOU CALL ME TWIT!?" The Brit's screams could be heard clearly by just about the whole house. Canada couldn't help himself from covering his mouth to hide the grin he was sporting. "I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't hear you, would you speak up?"

"SOD OFF YOU DICKY BITCH!" and with that the line ended. Canada and America burst with laughter. "OH MAN! My stomach is gonna start to hurt if I don't calm down!" America took a few deep breathes. "Hokay now that we have chilled, we should start our weekly game night."

The brothers travelled to the game closet with all the board games. Just about every game that existed was in that closet, from Clue (Cluedo) to Disney Jr. Monopoly. America spied what he was looking for and pulled it out from under Mousetrap. "Dude! Mattie! Lets play Twister!"

"Well, we usually play it with several people, like more than two." Al gave him the puppy eyes. "You know I guess one of us could reach over and flick the spinner and still play eh?"

"Thanks Mattie! You're the best bro ever!" America gave him one of his bear hugs and ran into the living room spreading out the spotted mat. He flicked the spinner.

"Left foot, blue." The two boys pressed their bare feet on a blue dot across from each other. "Right hand, red." Canada reached down to a red dot near America but soon discovered that is was rather uncomfortable with his brother leaning over him to reach the other side. "Hey Al? Can you flick the spinner?" He asked. "Sure."

As America stretched to flick the spinner, Canada was looking straight at his bro's crotch. How those pants clung to his thighs, ever so nicely. Just perfect how the denim pinched into all the nook and cra-! Wait this was Alfred he was talking about here! Young, sexy, tan Alfred who had of late been looking more desirable that normal-! AH! Stop! Get ahold of yourself Mathew!

"Left hand, green!" the American announced. For pure comfort they both reached for the farthest green from each of them so they could stretch out some more, but that left America hovering over the other. Canada blushed lightly. "Hey! Mattie I just got a great idea! Wait here and don't move."

America ran to the garage where he collected 4 paint bottles and carried them back to the mat. "Alright get off for a second." Canada rolled to the side. "But won't it stain our clothes?" he questioned.

"We'll just take them off!" America poured a little pain onto each dot and stripped down to his Batman boxers. Canada blushed wildly at his twin's physique. "Hey Matt, aren't you gonna undress?"

"Oh! Uh yea." The Canadian stripped down to his polar bear print briefs. America studied the other, licking his lips when he reached the crotch. Canada turned his eyes away. "Okay, now we get back into position.

They resumed their original positions, the paint splattering from the weight and flicked the spinner. "Okay Right foot, red." America climbed over and spread to the other side of the mat. He had the nicest view of his brother's ass, it was peeking out from under the fabric. Canada crawled under and kept a hand and foot on red. He shot up to America's tented boxers.

Canada took in a deep breathe. He wanted that dick in him somewhere. He didn't care where but it had to be inside. Bolting up his courage he suctioned his mouth over the clothed mound. America had just reached over to spin the next turn but shot up when his lower half was invaded.

"Mmmm…Alfie…" Canada expressed lightly. His brother was on his ass now looking up at the Canadian who gave off a lustful gleam. "God, I want your dick in me right now…"

"Mattie? What's this so suddenly?" "Oh hush Alfred, you planned this from the beginning!" Al smirked up to him. "Yea, and what if I did?" "You hoser." Alfred laughed and slipped his brother onto his abdomen. "Now ride me baby!"

Canada slunk flat on his brother's tummy to draw the boxers down. A slap rang out as he was hit in the face with his twin's dick. "Alfie~ You're so big!"

"Yea? Why don't you do something about it?"

"With pleasure." The Canadian teased the head with his lips before lodging it down his throat.

"MMM! Mattie! Fuck!" The American coated his own fingers with saliva and pulled back the paint coated ass cheeks before his face. He sucked at the tight ring of muscle as he heard the other moan. "Alfie put them in~" Without hesitation the fingers prodded their way into the twin's ass.

America sloshed his fingers in and out, stretching for the future penetration. His brother moaned around the dick getting it perfectly coated before sitting up. Canada positioned himself at the head of the other's prick. America reached his hands onto his brother's hips. "Are you ready babe?" The American asked. The other nodded and slowly lowered down the shaft until he reached the scrotum.

Tears brimmed to his eyes as he gave a grin to the American below him. "Oooooh Canada move it or else I will." The Canadian rocked back down onto his brother's prick, moaning with ecstasy. With every push Canada's dick bounced down, slapping America's abdomen.

"Mattie you feel so fuckin good dude!" He gripped his brother's waist and held him above slightly as he pounded down into him. Paint splattered with every touchdown America's ass made with the mat.

"Alfie~ I'm gonna cum!" "Yea me too!" The pants picked up to correspond with the fast thrusts until the twins came together with the scream of each other's names. White mixed with the paint on America's chest. Canada lifted off his brother's flaccid prick and cuddled up next to him; the semen dripped out between his ass cheeks.

"I love you Alfie."

"I love you too Matt." He gave a kiss to his forehead and wrapped and arm around his shoulder.

"Hey Matt?"

"Yes?"

"Can we play strip poker next week?"

**by the way, if you are wondering where Kuma is he's trying to get the moans out of his head after witnessing the love sounds through the wall. sorry Kumajiro. chapter 2: strip poker is coming soon~**


	2. Strip Poker

Alfred was excited. He was truly looking forward to this day. Mattie was coming over for family game night and he knew exactly how it was going to go. America couldn't wait to see the cute curves of his brother.

The doorbell rang and he bolted up to run to the door. He swung it open to see a rather surprised Canadian. He was dressed in his usual jeans and hoodie. "Mattie! Come on in! I made dinner for the two of us!" the excited twin grasped the other's hand to drag his into the kitchen.

He sat him down at the dressed table and launched into the kitchen where he retrieved one big plate of spaghetti.

He sat down and lit the candles set at the middle of the table. America sat contently at the other end of the table just gazing at the overwhelmed Matthew.

"Al-" "Yes!" he interjected.

"Why are you so much more…energetic than usual?"

"Well I'm excited that you're here. Is it not obvious? I love to spend time with you Mattie." He flashed a smile, making the Canadian blush.

"Well I like spending time with you too eh." America blew him a kiss from across the table. Canada caught it and let his hand, seductively slide under the table to plant it on his crotch.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at this action and smirked. "Babe, you are tempting me. I might just skip the strip poker and go right for the main course."

Matthew slurped up a noodle. "Not yet you won't, now eat your dinner." America scoffed and dug in. Each boy tried their best to make the most suggestive sound while slurping noodles but Canada decided to tease his brother a bit more.

He slipped his shoe off and reached over to stroke up his pants leg. America froze but soon understood and played away by removing his shoe to fight back.

Each one was lost in each other's eyes not even paying attention to the long noodle they shared which quickly brought them into a kiss.

Canada realized it first and pulled away, flushed with embarrassment. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle.

"What's so funny eh?!"

"Nothing, just thinking of how cute you are." Matthew rolled his eyes at the cheesy comment. "Are we going to play of not Al?"

Alfred chuckled. "Sure!" he quickly cleaned the table of food and placed two gin and tonics on the table for each of them.

"Al? We aren't of age in your country." Alfred gave his brother a wink. "Yea? And?"

"You've always been the rebel."

"Exactly!"

The American took a seat at one end of the table and dealt 5 cards to each of them.

America tried his best not to smile. Canada took note of this, his brother was never good at a poker face. Matthew didn't have a bad hand though.

"Okay Mattie, I want both socks off."

'Why is he asking for something so low? He acts like he has a good hand. May be his smile is his way of bluffing?'

"Fine, I call your shirt, eh. Show me the cards." Alfred placed his hand down on the table. A full house, on his first hand! America gave him a smart ass smirk. The Canadian was rather surprised when he revealed his hand. He had two pairs but it didn't beat his brother's.

"Fine." Canada reached down under the table and removed both of his socks.

The American smiled at the loss of clothing. "Don't be such a poor sport Mattie. I'm gonna have you down to your undies before you know it."

The game continued. America winning most of the deals but occasionally losing. He had lost the hoodie and socks while his brother was in nothing more than his pants. Good thing he had underwear on for the occasion.

"Spread em'!" Matthew ordered.

"Well, not just yet babe~"

"You know what I mean you little cheater."

"Matthew, me? Cheat? Preposterous!"

"Shut up and take the shirt off!" America hadn't even noticed that his brother had won the hand with one pair. He had a terrible hand anyway, only singles.

The American stood up and slowly stripped off his shirt. "How's that honey?" his brother blushed as a kiss was blown his way. "Just deal a new hand."

America gave a new pair of 5 cards to each. "Alright, I bet your pants."

"You as well bro. But I'm warning you now…"

"Show your cards, eh."

America laid his cards; a straight flush. The boy smirked. "Beat that."

Canada placed his cards face up and choked back a grin. "Strip." Alfred couldn't believe his eyes. How did his brother get a royal flush? Oh well…sex is sex in the end.

The American stood and climbed up on the table, struttin' his stuff. He took a sip of his drink and slowly unbuttoned his pants but turned around when he unzipped to tease his audience. Canada propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his chair, sipping his drink.

Alfred gave a bold move and shuffled his waistband down slowly only to throw them down suddenly revealing his plumb white ass.

Matthew's eyes widened as he puffed out the gin at the sight and fell back in his chair. Al gave a seductive smirk at the reaction.

"I'm surprised you went commando. But I'm not complaining!"

The pants were flung across the room as America danced for his brother on the table. He bent down far enough for Canada to smack his ass until he got on all fours and spread his legs for him to view.

"Big brothah~ Fuck me pwease~" Alfred gave a side look back which sent the Canadian reeling.

Canada got straight up and shed his remaining clothes. He climbed up on the edge of the creaking table and coated his fingers quickly with saliva. "Here comes one."

The single finger entered rather quickly. "Somebody must have been busy before I came over, eh?" his brother giggled, confirming his theory. The second finger went in with ease and the scissoring commenced. Moans filled the room, bouncing off of every wall.

"That's it Mattie! Get the good spots."

"What a lustful brother I have. Tell me how you want my dick eh?"

"Right up my fucking ass! I want it like an animal!"

Giving his penis a few long strokes, the pre-cum helped to lubricate the prick. He placed his member between the ass cheeks and pushed them together while trusting against the ass. "Ah...yes, that's the good stuff. Almost like titty fucking, but somehow better." A few more thrust and Canada is ready for the main course.

"Ready?" Alfred nodded eagerly.

The Canadian took this as the opportunity to slam deep into his brother making him scream. "Mattie! Careful! I'm fragile!"

"Less talk, more moans!" He slowly slid out to his head and pushed right back just as hard as the first.

Come on baby! Faster!"

Canada gave his brother's ass a slap before he tripled his pace. "How's that?" *slap*

"God I love it when you're rough! AH!~"

Canada pushed Alfred down against the table and pounded his ass violently. Fingers roamed through the boy's hair and pulled at each retraction.

"Al, say my name!"

"Make me!" The Canadian leaned down and teased his brother's ear; taking it to suck, lick and eventually bite.

"OH! MATT! Harder!" Alfred moaned in pleasure.

"Oh I will." He pulled out and slammed back in harder than ever. He gave his twin's ass a few more slaps to make it red and swollen.

"AH! YES! God I love it! I love you!"

"Tell me that after sex won't you?" The other laughed and shoved his ass up to meet his brother when he came down. "Al, who would have ever imagined you to be so wanton."

"Oh shut up and keep fucking!" Canada chuckled and continued his thrusts. One of his hands slipped down to Alfred's testicles and stroked them softly. His other hand was occupied with keeping himself balanced while pushing into his brother from above.

"Matthew! I-I have to-to AH AAH! Fuck YEA~!" Alfred arched his back as his hot load decorated the table cloth and he went limp.

"Hey I'm not done." Thinking quickly, he released himself from the ass and stroked away madly. "You l-lost which m-me-eans…AH! Maple!" Canada shot hot ropes of semen onto his twin's burning ass cheeks. "Which means I get to cum on your ass, eh?"

They both remain still for the while. "Hey Al?" –no response- The Canadian lifted away some of the hair guarding his face to notice he was asleep. "Oh well." He planted a kiss on the other's cheek and carried him off to the bed that they decided to share.

**Luckily Kumajiro was at Canada's home for this one. I am going to continue this series. I think just one more chapter but the game will be Kinky Jenga. That is all I will tell of the next installment. Also I am planning to submit a new story every Sunday or Monday starting 11/16/14. I could be a one-shot or a chapter to a continuous series. I will most likely switch off. **


End file.
